JINGLE BELLS
by MindStorm88
Summary: Just some holiday..fun...I guess. Naruto and Sasuke are invited to Sakura's party, whats their plans for afterwords? XD Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!!! Promise!!!

**Warning: LEMON, LIME WAFF? lol, Enjoy nonetheless!**

**AN: This is a christmas thing I wrote for Ronnie-chan (wave so everyone reviewing knows who you are) anyway, i wrote this for you, if it royally sucks, please let me know, I'll come up with something better, this season came up fast...and well, to tell the truth I slacked off...royally, lol XD Hope it's not to, to bad XD Shoot me in the head if it is, lol, but anyway, I hope you Enjoy!!**

**R&R**

* * *

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS—" 

"Would you shut up!" Sasuke finally yelled, which really made the blond headed teen snap his mouth shut in surprise staring at him as they walked through the village on their way to the party they were forced to go to. Or more like Naruto had forced Sasuke to come too with him.

"What?" He whined, Sasuke glared at him, before rolling his eyes, he was never able to argue with those eyes. Ever.

"You're loud." He finally mumbled, crossing his arms moodily.

"Aw come on teme! It's Christmas!! Come on! Come on! Sing with me!!" Naruto replied beaming as he started tugging on the arm as they contiued getting closer to the their good friends house.

"I will _not_ sing!" Sasuke hissed, the eyes before him got all big, before they narrowed,

"Spoilsport." The blond said with a pout, scuffing his feet through the snow. Sasuke ignored him, he refused to sing, and he refused to be on his way to the stupid party, if it hadn't been for those same huge cerulean eye's he'd have Naruto up against a mattress ravaging him to no end for Christmas. But no…then again Naruto had _promised_ afterwards if they had gone to Sakura's party--Something cold hit his face full on and he sputtered back watching as Naruto fell backwards laughing.

"You didn't even see me comin' Teme!" roared the blond. Sasuke shivered as the cold slipped down the collar of his shirt and suddenly scooped up a handle of snow and threw it viciously at his blond lover. Naruto 'oofed' as it got the back of his head, and turned with a glare,

"Now you wanna play." He heard Naruto muttered but Sasuke dodged another ice ball suddenly getting close enough to grab the black high collar and tug him closer.

"Yeah, I wanna play, dobe." He murmured in the lips. The bottom lips dropped a bit as if waiting for the kiss, and Sasuke descended, a distraction enough as he tugged the zipper down and shoved a handful of snow down the jumper.

"AAAH COOOLD!! BASTARD!" Naruto howled and jumped back but it was too late the snow had already melted in his clothes and he glared murder at the raven-headed teen. Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling the mind numbing cold creeping through his finger tips.

"And?" he asked with a smirk. Naruto went to scoop up another hand full of snow, but Sasuke raced forward noticing they were practically at the doorstep and grabbed his wrists, he suddenly shoved him up against a door right behind the blond letting the snow dropping harmlessly from the hands.

"My, my, you're hands are cold." Sasuke said seductively, pressing them flat to the door, glancing up to the window and glaring at the pink-headed Kunoichi whose head appeared staring at them in amazement. He heard a distinct "Sasuke and Naruto are here!" Muffled from the door before he turned his gaze back on the struggling blond.

"Sasuke!" He whined, arching up a bit to possibly push the other off, but Sasuke ignored his plight and pressed his lips to the blonds, he was met with almost no resistance and suddenly plunged his tongue into the waiting mouth. The body went lax falling into the hot kiss and he pressed harder and deeper,

"Tch…troublesome" Sasuke broke the kiss hearing the other shinobi behind him; Naruto gave Shikamaru a dazzy, half formed grin.

"Hey…Shika…maru…" He said, Sasuke scowled pulling away from his lover. Well, with someone else waiting to get into the door, they would _have_ to go now.

"Lets go." He said and opened the door, washes of warmth spilled from the house, the hallway they were in had a coat rack to the left and Sasuke slipped from his collared jacket and tugged Naruto's off as he struggled with his.

"Sasuke!!" Squealed the pink-headed ninja and she bounded towards him, giving him a hug. Sasuke stiffened at the contact, but when she moved into give Naruto the same treatment his glare grew bloody. She should know by now, _nobody_ touched Naruto.

"Short leash." Shikamaru muttered, sidling past them giving Sakura the briefest acknowledgments. They weren't close, he was just there for some good alcohol.

"There's food in the kitchen, help yourselves, fire in the den, movies in the upper living rooms. For Excessive Alcohol drinking rooms are down the hall to the right." Sakura rattled off the list after hastily letting Naruto go as if she had said the same sentence over half a million times, which she probably had with the amount of noise drifting through the house.

"Thanks Sakura!!" Naruto said with a beaming grin, making a beeline for the kitchen.

"Didn't think you would come." Sakura said turning to Sasuke with a half-smile.

"hn." He grunted, then after getting an annoyed look from her continued, "Naruto made me,"

"Right, what's in it for you?" She asked with a wry grin, Sasuke looked to her, a smirk coming over his face,

"Hn. Like I would tell you." And he followed in his lovers footsteps making sure he wouldn't be causing upheaval in the certain area in his search of his beloved Ramen.

"Hmph. You don't tell me anything." Sakura muttered, but she was ignored. Sasuke gave a half wave to the people sitting in the den to his left, namely Kiba and Neji.

"Dude, better get you're boyfriend from the kitchen or Ino is going to have a cow." Kiba said right before Sasuke heard a:

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"

"I WAS JUST GETTING SOME RAMEN!" Came the roared replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes upward, it only took a few moments to make it to the alleged kitchen, where Ino was up in Naruto face, her eye's blazing, it seemed Naruto had made a fumble and had spilled some of his soup on her nice skimpy Christmas dress.

"I'm _sorry_!" Naruto suddenly said, "It's not like I meant to spill on your dress!"

"Well you should—" Ino looked up as Sasuke stepped behind the blond, his hands suddenly wrapping around the waist.

"It's ok. I'm sure I can…get it dry cleaned or something like that…Merry Christmas!" She mumbled, grabbing her plate of food and sidling past Shikamaru who had just entered behind them. He only gave them a passing glance and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Come out of nowhere don't you." Naruto said with a growl.

"It wasn't hard to find you." Sasuke replied, ducking his head to kiss behind the ear.

"All wet too, aren't you." He murmured, his fingers gliding up the wet clothe of the shirt underneath the jumper. They both heard a sputter and Naruto flushed, seeing the shadow-manipulator giving them a wide-eyed look, holding his beer as he coughed,

"He threw snow down my jumper!" Naruto said indignantly, "You're so horny teme!" he started struggling from the grip watching ast their fellow chuunin rolled his eye's upward.

"Right." Shikamaru said and removed himself from the room wondering why he ever came to the annoying 'get togethers' Sakura liked throwing.

"Can't have clean conversations with anybody with you around." Naruto said holding his ramen closely to his heart and sauntering from the room once Sasuke had let him go. The raven-headed teen watched his bum and held his tongue, _not with that ass_.

* * *

"Movie! Movie! Movie!!" Naruto said happily jumping onto the couch and sprawling out, he received a bunch of "SHHHH's!" From the others in the room, Hinata looked up from the floor with a smile and a stuttered "H-hello"' and Rock Lee gave them both the "Thumbs up" with a: "Hello My good friends!!" an exhuberent flourish of poses and winks. 

"Sit down." Growled a red-headed Gaara next to him as he tugged him hard and back onto the other couch, looking about just as peeved being there as Sasuke felt at the moment.

"Hey Lee. Gaara. Hinata. Tenten." Naruto said before huffing as Sasuke shoved his legs to the side trying to find a spot on the love seat.

"So what are we watching?" Naruto asked loudly, he had ignored the glare Tenten sent him at their first interruption, and a kunai landed next to his hand on the arm rest, apparently the group had been interrupted more then once before Naruto had gotten their and some were a bit more annoyed then some.

"If you be quiet you'll find out!" TenTen replied. Naruto picked at the blade with a pout, the room washed with a blaze of blue and the previews ran and after a good year of them the movie finally started.

"YES! I LO—" Sasuke saved everyone the trouble of shutting up his lover with a very hard kiss. The teen gasped at the sudden attack to his lips.

"Stop being so loud. Unless you want to leave right now" He purred into the bruised mouth, licking at the bottom lip. Naruto went to reply but again he received another kiss full of tongue, he never had a chance to see what the beginning of the movie. The barest of whimpers escaped the back of Naruto throat and Sasuke tried to maneuver himself a bit more, but a hand stopped his progress.

"S-Sasuke…"Naruto broke the kiss, his voice was barely a whisper and he was breathing very hard by the time they parted the second time.

"Yeah?"

"I…don't have any more Ramen left." He managed.

"Tch." Sasuke huffed pulling awa. He had hoped Naruto would have changed his mind about being here and would want to go home right away. He tried at least. The blond squirmed away and tripped over Hinata on the way out, apologizing hurriedly as he fled. Sasuke settled back in the couch, his arms crossed moodily.

* * *

"Surprised you didn't miss this years party." Kiba said with a drunken smile, suddenly passing him a bottle of sake. Naruto grinned cheesily, 

"Coerced Sasuke-Bastard to come" Came his reply, his smile turning sly,

"Yeah, on what terms, Naruto?" Sakura asked coming behind the blond, he flushed visibly and mumbled something and grabbing his ramen again.

"None I'm going to tell you!" He replied in a huff, he ran back into the kitchen still blushing and grabbed the left over sake and headed back to the movie room. Sakura turned towards Kiba,

"Well, what do you think?" She asked the dog nin,

"Donno. Probably some sick sex fantasy…" He slurred before meandering over to the Den. Sakura made a face of deep concentration.

"Hey, Ino!" She yelled out of the kitchen. Her best friend brought herself up from a the couch she was sharing with Chouji and Shino.

"Come here."

* * *

"If you don't sit still, I'll tie you up right here." Sasuke growled in Naruto ear as the teen squirmed in his grip. 

"Well I wouldn't if you didn't grope me all through the damn movie." Came the annoyed reply. They were in the middle of the movie, "The Grinch" which is what it happened to be, but Sasuke kept Naruto at enough distraction he wasn't able to watch much of it.

"I came to this dumb thing, You never said anything about _not_ touching you before we went home." Sasuke murmured in his ear, wrapping his hands around the chest and pulling Naruto further into his body.

"I swear to whatever high almighty being there might be you're going to be ribbon less and on the fucking couch tonight" Naruto snarled, he heard an "Ooh!" And suddenly flushed as he recognized the voices.

"Damn it teme!" He shoved the hands away, looking behind the couch to see two blushing ninja's, Sakura and Ino. The both flushed at being caught.

"Hi…Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura said with a innocent smile. Sasuke pulled Naruto back before he could struggle away and glared at the two girls,

"As entertaining as this party is—" Sasuke started but Naruto cut him off indignantly,

"Bastard, we're not leaving—"Sasuke intern crushed his lips to the others, before continuing,

"We _are_ leaving." In seconds he had tugged Naruto up and off and was pushing him from the room. Sakura stared as they slipped through the door to the left and looked back to the occupants of the room.

"I feel as if we should be leaving as well." Gaara said smoothly getting up,

"But Gaara—Oh…OK!" Lee had started to protest before bounding up a wide grin on his face,

"This has been a most wonderful party my dear Sakura, but we must be leaving!" He said dramatically, Hinata on the floor, was blushing and she turned towards them as both shinobi left rather swiftly as well.

"D-did I h-here what I t-thought they s-said?" She stuttered. Ino blushed,

"I think so…ribbons...Kiba was right!" She exclaimed in horror.

"You mean a drunk Kiba was right." Sakura corrected her hurriedly as they got up form the floor and escaped to the room.

"Lets go, I'm so not missing this!" She said, and they disappeared.

"Why can't that girl stay out of their business?" Tenten, muttered turning back to the movie, ignoring that fact that she was the only one left in the room, Hinata had followed the other girls rather swiftly as well.

* * *

"S-Sasuke...we're….not even in…the house…Ow!" Naruto jerked back with a moan, his head hitting the wood door hard as Sasuke bit him brutally on the neck before laving the spot ever so gently and opening the door. Naruto stumbled backwards but, Sasuke held him upright and shut the door behind them and soon had him pressed to another flat surface: The wall. 

"Sasuke…bastard…bedrooms that way." Naruto mumbled inhaling sharply as the raven-headed teen ripped the cold clothes from his body, including the light sweater under his jumper and mouthed a nipple fiercely. He lower anatomy twitched, already hard at the actions on their travels back to the house, and it rubbed up against the thigh.

"And why couldn't we have just done this all evening for Christmas?" He murmured in the flesh at Naruto neck hotly feeling the skin shiver under his lips.

"Be…cause…oh…" He petered off with another pleasured sigh as the heated lips moved down his shivering flesh. Fingers dug in his hips painfully hard,

"Because why?" Sasuke asked, his slipped his hand down to cup the arousal through the pants and Naruto threw back his head,

"Bastard…you…know…I can't…I can't...Sasuke!" Growled the other and whined when he stopped,

"Well?"

"Damn it…wondered how long you would last…with the idea of tying me up dancing through you're horny mind." He murmured arching his neck away to feel the burning breath wash over the skin.

"Not long." Sasuke murmured before he took another bite full of flesh and the hands clawed through his clothes at the feeling, the body arching up into his for more of the sensations.

"Bedroom." He whispered huskily into the ear and soon after much heated kisses and stripping of clothes they head made it to the bedroom. Sasuke had yanked open the cabinet and pulled out the silken ribbons he planned on using on his lover and turned, pushing Naruto down to the bed.

"Eager aren't you." Naruto mused, he didn't struggled as his hands were bound and a few soothing strokes over his chest and he looked to the dark headed teen.

"You can tell?" Sasuke replied gently as he leaned over to capture the mouth, languidly stroking his through the mouth and letting Naruto's follow his, that feeling always made his skin tingle. Their tongues dancing through the steps their bodies would soon follow. Both moaned and Sasuke found himself accepting the eager thrusts from his lover and knew it would over for both of them too soon. Pulling back he shuffled down in-between the legs and stretched them so he could delicately wrap the ankles to the foot of the bed and viewed the still raggedly breathing Naruto.

"And you called me eager."

"You're not fair." Naruto replied, his eyes closed as he attempted to suck in a enough breath to stay alive. Teasing licks at his inner thigh jerked his attention back to the Sasuke who only nibbled his way up the flesh, ignoring the hard member.

"And you're tied up." Sasuke countered looking up to the flushed face. Naruto glared at him before his head fell back with a half-way suppressed giggle as Sasuke flicked his tongue through his belly button, his hips twitching upward convulsively.

"S-Sasuke!" He managed, gasping as the same lips wrapped around a nipple and at the same time stroked up his cock, a thumb moving over the slit.

"Yes, my kitsune?" Sasuke's voice had dropped to a low burr and he let the question roll over the skin, the flesh twitching at the feel and the chest rising and falling sharply.

"You suck." Came the pleasured reply. Sauske smirked, pushing the straining thighs down flat and he moved to another nub, flicking his tongue out to caress it gently.

"Mm. Can I?" He asked seductively. Naruto writhed upward.

"Do _something_!" The teen exclaimed. Sasuke pulled back all contact and slid off the bed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared in exasperation, Sasuke looked over from the cabinet, giving him a warning with his eyes, which Naruto promptly ignored,

"Get you're pale ass over here and suck my damn cock!" The blond hissed, Sasuke and reached for the lube he had planned on using on Naruto, his hands tightening around it as he made his way back to the bed, Naruto eye's went wide and his body writhed at the hot eyes gazing at him,

"What was that?" Sasuke asked softly one knee on the bed, his own arousal bobbing for Naruto full sight. The blond swallowed hard, his eye's flickering from the cock and to Sasuke's face, the eye's narrowed and he licked his lips once,

"Suck. My. Cock. Want me to say it again?" Naruto growled. Fingers twined painfully tight through his hair and he winced, the lips descended on his surprisingly gentle even as the tongue didn't pause to gain entry, Sasuke broke the kiss just as hastily as he bit and licked back down to the place Naruto wanted his mouth most.

"So, what did you want me to do?" He asked, his face dangerously soft. The teen whimpered throwing his head back.

"S-Sasuke…please…just…suck it!" His voice rose an octave as the mouth wrapped around his member's head and sucked once, the tongue flicking over the of so sensitive slit.

"Sasuke…Yes…." Naruto moaned, his arms straining in the bonds, the legs twitching at the pleasure over loaded his senses, the heat pooling even more at his groin, the tongue slithered at the under side, where the vein lay and he couldn't help but buck up at the pleasure. Two hands pressed him back to the mattress and soon his mouth was covered in another kiss, tasting like him and the lithe body above his came down. He cried out around the kiss, but all the weight did was keep him pinned and he heard a hot breath in his ear.

"What else do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked, the fingers stroked down his arms loving the feel of the skin as it convulsed to his touch.

"You've been teasing me since we got to Sakura's party. Fuck me already." Came the needy reply. Sasuke caught the eye's burning with lust and felt the twitch of anticipation from his own member, Naruto moaned, feeling it as well.

"Sasuke…I'm fucking tied up move damn it!" He said in an agitated fashion, the lips suckling at his pulse point, soon though he felt the binds on his legs go loose and pushed up exposing everything to his lover.

"Gah..Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, the red ribbons straining even more in his grip.

* * *

Sakura had held onto Ino the whole time, as they watched through the window sitting on a tree, Kiba had passed out moments ago when Sasuke had first entered the blond, a bloody nose and all, and poor Hinata had fallen out of the tree when they first entered the room naked. Sakura breathed out watching them cuddle on the bed finally. 

"Well…"

"Fuck that was hot." Ino exclaimed loudly. Sakura clamped a hand over the blondes mouth but it was too late. Sasuke turned his gaze on them, it spoke of one thing: DEATH

"Eep!" They both exclaimed and jumped from the tree in a hurry, grabbing the unconscious pair from the snowy ground.

* * *

"Hey dobe." Sasuke whispered after scaring away the viewers. The blond emitted a soft snore and snuggled back into his arms. With a soft laugh he kissed the neck, 

"You'll get an even better present tomorrow." At that Naruto jerked away and turned slighlty.

"Present, teme?" He asked with a smile, at that the raven-headed teen pulled him forward, kissing the swollen lips gently.

"Remember, Christmas day and all." He whispered, Naruto grinned,

"And what did you get me for Christmas?" He asked seductivaly as he kissed Sauske back.

"That would be telling." Came the quip.

"I'll start singing agian teme." Naruto growled but before he could go through with his threat a mouth covered his hastily in another sweet kiss.

* * *

**Sooooooooo...fluff...some smut...I'll write something better on my trip down south, lol, if you want me too that is, lol XD I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
